


i know i'll be safe in these arms

by queerly_yours



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anchors, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know.” Boyd says it with such surety. They know that he doesn’t like to talk about it to them, and, in the past, they pushed him to do so, which turned into a mess. He wasn’t willing, and they didn’t know what to do about it. They came to a compromise that they could all live with. He met with Marin once a week. They could tell that he wasn’t pleased with it, but he seemed lighter even after the first session.</p><p>Stiles trails a line of kisses up Boyd’s throat, tickling him with the light five o’clock shadow of the day prior as he makes his way to Boyd’s ear. “Help me forget?” he whispers before taking the werewolf’s lobe into his mouth. Boyd groans and pulls Stiles off his ear and to his waiting mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know i'll be safe in these arms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Berica Week Day 3: OT3's.

When Stiles wakes, it’s with a strangled scream. Boyd is on him in an instant, hugging him from behind while Erica strokes his face, streaming with salty tears, and murmurs soft assurances to him. It takes more than twenty minutes before the erratic pounding in his chest dims to the usual hyperactive thumping.

“I’m going to get you some water, okay?” Erica asks. He grasps her hand tighter for a brief moment before nodding his agreement. She leans in to kiss his forehead and slides out of their bed.

Stiles lets out a shaky, long breath and twists so that he can press his face into Boyd’s neck. The werewolf runs his hands up and down his back in soothing strokes. “It’s okay, Stiles.”

Stiles nods into his neck and presses a kiss to the pulse there. “I know,” he says, voice croaky from the screams. “I’m fine. It was just…” He trails off because of course they know. That was the reason why he was here. Well, not _why_ , but _how_. The Nogistune left some tendrils of his spirit in Stiles. He didn’t sleep more than a couple hours a night and had such vivid dreams that he was convinced they were real. At first the pack took turns watching over him, but it was evident that he did better with warm bodies pressed against him, anchoring him.

“I know.” Boyd says it with such surety. They know that he doesn’t like to talk about it to them, and, in the past, they pushed him to do so, which turned into a mess. He wasn’t willing, and they didn’t know what to do about it. They came to a compromise that they could all live with. He met with Marin once a week. They could tell that he wasn’t pleased with it, but he seemed lighter even after the first session.

Stiles trails a line of kisses up Boyd’s throat, tickling him with the light five o’clock shadow of the day prior as he makes his way to Boyd’s ear. “Help me forget?” he whispers before taking the werewolf’s lobe into his mouth. Boyd groans and pulls Stiles off his ear and to his waiting mouth.

Boyd’s lips are sinfully soft. He kisses with everything he has, pouring his soul into it. Stiles loves that about him, that he gives so much of himself without a single thought. “Love you,” Stiles murmurs against Boyd’s lips as he moves so that he’s straddling the wolf. He doesn’t say anything in response, but Stiles feels his lips quirk against his own.

Erica can hear what they’re doing when she leaves. Sometimes, after the nightmares, this is what Stiles needs. Reassurance and love. To connect in a way that reminds him of the good, reminds him of his connection with the pack and with his loves, and pulls his mind away from the awful and tragic.

The first time that they slept together was after a nightmare. They had been dating for a couple months, so it wasn’t out of the blue. Hell, they had been (actually) sleeping with Stiles for months even before they got together. That night he had pulled them both close and looked from one to the other and whispered _please_ in such a sincere and heart wrenching tone that they did what he asked. It’s not as if they didn’t want to, and they wanted to offer him whatever comfort they could.

Boyd sensed that he felt insecure and almost ashamed afterwards, but they shushed him and told him that it was something that they had all wanted and that they were glad that he was secure enough in their relationship to ask for something when he needed it.

When Erica reaches the door, Boyd already has Stiles panting and begging. “More, please,” he whines into Boyd’s neck.

“You’re doing so good, Stiles,” Boyd praises, pressing a kiss to the top of Stiles’ head. “Love you. Another?” Stiles nods and Boyd slips another finger past that tight ring of muscle causing him to bite Boyd where his shoulder meets his neck. The werewolf’s eyes flash gold and meet Erica’s.

“Started without me?” Erica asks, wolfish grin lighting her face as she saunters to the bed, stripping as she goes. The only response she gets is a throaty moan from Stiles as she runs her fingernails up his back. She straddles Boyd’s thighs behind Stiles and plasters herself to his back, sliding her palms down his torso to find him hard and dripping. She teases him with a few light strokes before reaching forward to Boyd.

“Kiss me,” he says.

She grins. “Lie back.”

He does as he’s told while she grabs the lube and condoms from the side table. She rolls the condom on Boyd, eliciting a shudder, and slicks him up.

“Are you-?”

Stiles lets out a strangled _yes_ and slides far enough forward so that Erica can line them up. He sinks down on Boyd’s cock, and the noises the two of them make could set the room on fire.

“You look so pretty for me,” Erica purrs as her boys give and take in equal measure, only the slick sounds of skin slapping skin and incoherent whispers and moans fill the room. She enjoys watching them, the contrast of Stiles sleek form and creamy white skin against Boyd’s paints a beautiful picture.

Stiles’ eyes are closed, his teeth biting down hard on his bottom lip, as she opens the second condom and rolls it down his length. She glances down at Boyd and raises an eyebrow. They don’t need very much verbal communication. They have this part down.

Boyd lifts his legs up so that his hips can piston into Stiles, and his eyes flash open as he gasps at the new angle. Erica climbs on Boyd now and leans forward for that kiss, taking his swollen lips in a heated kiss. She slides back meeting Stiles cock with a groan.

Stiles is lost in pleasure, hands gripping tight on Erica’s sides while she rides him and Boyd rides him. It’s almost too much. Everything is hot and sweet and hard, but soft. Erica’s movements become more frantic and he gasps grow louder as she tightens around him, shuddering as she comes. The sensation is enough to push him over the edge.

“Fuck,” he moans as he comes, head falling forward to rest on Erica’s back, glistening with sweat, as the aftershocks wreck him.

Boyd’s release comes quickly after. And they lay there, one on top of the other, reveling in the post orgasm haze, until Erica starts squirming, eliciting a gasp from Stiles, who is still buried inside her.

“I have to pee,” she says, smiling into Boyd’s chest. “Please?” Putting the full force of those gorgeous blue eyes on his.

Stiles grumbles and sighs, “Okay.”

They disentangle without any disasters, and Erica slips out to the bathroom. When she comes back in, Boyd is wrapped around Stiles from behind, running one hand up and down his torso, while the other runs through his messy hair. She slides in on the other side of Stiles. He pulls her close and kisses her nose. She rolls her eyes at him, but he knows that she finds it endearing, which is why he does it so often.

Stiles huffs out a breath. “Thank you,” he says, squeezing lightly where he has his hand on Erica’s hip. “You too, Vernon.” He shimmies back against the werewolf, causing his grip to tighten.

Boyd nips at Stiles’ ear. “You don’t owe us a thank you.”

Stiles inhales like he’s about to apologize, but Erica shushes him with a kiss. “We love you.”

“Yeah?” he asks, rolling his head to the side to glance up at Boyd who smiles and nods.

“Yeah, yeah. I love you too,” he says, pressing his forehead to Erica’s and clasping a hand over Boyd's. “Both of you.”


End file.
